Marca en el alma
by The SHINee Project
Summary: "Onew, el chico más dulce e inocente del mundo. Te tuve a mi lado, me amaste, y te perdí por mi torpe vanidad. Un error del que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida. Ni la fama, ni el dinero podrán jamás darme la felicidad que me daba una sola de tus sonrisas." JonghyunxOnew, JonghyunxMinho SHINee fanfic, yaoi.


**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: PPBKAI  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

**"Marca en el alma" **

_Los sueños algunas veces pueden volverse realidad. Otros, sin embargo, deben quedarse así, solo como sueños._

FESTIVAL ESCOLAR

En la escuela elemental se seleccionan a los pequeños que formarán parte del esperado festival anual. Casi todos son graciosos y algunos, aunque tímidos, participan entusiastas en las indicaciones de sus maestras.

En el grupo de segundo año la profesora está con la pluma sobre los labios, ha pasado toda la semana planeando el número que les pondrá a sus niños pero, quisiera encontrar al menos 2 que puedan cantar.

-¡A ver niños! Vamos a hacer una obra de teatro, pero necesito que 2 de ustedes canten, un niño y una niña

-Noooo.-. Todos los niños a coro

-¡Si! Este año debemos ser los mejores ¿O quieren que otra vez los de cuarto nos ganen?

-… no.-. Contestan bajito

-Bien, entonces, todos los que me ayuden tendrán medio punto extra, pero los 2 que canten tendrán punto completo

-Ohhh

Así ya todos se animaron a participar pero ya que tenían que cantar les ganaba la risa y se ponían rojos. Por lo visto de nuevo la maestra del cuarto año se llevaría el bono especial por el mejor trabajo, pero claro, cómo pueden competir unos pequeños y faltos de coordinación de segundo, contra los "grandulones de cuarto".

Solo le faltaban por hacer la prueba 6 niños, estaba tan desesperada que, ya no quería 2, si no 1. Pasó al más bajito del grupo, el gracioso Jonghyun que hacía siempre que sus compañeritos se distrajeran, pero eso sí, el tenía un buen promedio, no el mejor, solo con que fuera un poco más enfocado sería todo un genio.

El niño se paró al frente, se acomodó nervioso su camisa blanca que hacía contraste con su morena piel. Carraspeó un poco y comenzó a cantar. A la maestra le gustó que era bastante entonado, muy bajita su voz, pero si perdía vergüenza lo haría mejor. Había encontrado a su cantante.

Durante los ensayos, el niño fue mejorando sorprendentemente, y el día de la presentación brilló como ninguno. A partir de ese momento supo que la música era lo suyo, y se fijó la meta de aprender a cantar de verdad.

7 ÑOS DESPUES

Jonghyun se ha convertido en un larguirucho puberto, su cuello era anormalmente largo. Ya no era ese gracioso niño sonriente. Sus hormonas le estaban haciendo una muy mala jugada y siempre estaba de un humor de los mil demonios. Tenía peleas con sus papás, con sus compañeros, y ya tenía muy pocos amigos.

Pero lo peor de todo era que, cuando huía de todos, de iba a una apartada loma en un parque, y ahí comenzaba a cantar, sin embargo, ahora que su voz está pasando por un proceso de cambio, no puede cantar absolutamente nada. Ni la melodía más sencilla. Siempre había una nota desafinada en cada estrofa, y no podía controlarlo, por mas ejercicios de respiración o calentamiento que hiciera, siempre salía mal. Lo único que amaba, la música, y ahora no podía cantar.

Aunque todos dijeran que la vida de estudiante era fácil, tal vez es porque ya habían olvidado lo dura que era: había reprobado una materia, su papá seguro lo mataría, se había peleado con 2 chicos de su salón a golpes, y por ello lo llevaron a la dirección y estaría suspendido por 3 días. ¡Ya nada podía estar peor!

Con lágrimas en los ojos llegó corriendo a su refugio secreto, el único lugar sobre el planeta donde puede olvidarse de todo y pensar en lo que diría cuando sus padres lo cuestionaran. Pero qué desagradable fue la molestia de que encontró a un chico durmiendo plácidamente con las manos tras el cuello.

-Hola.-. Le habla para captar su atención

-Hola.-. Le responde sin siquiera abrir los ojos

-Mira, la verdad es que he tenido un día difícil, y, me gustaría estar solo

-La soledad no es siempre la mejor forma de encontrar una solución. Me llamo Onew

-Jonghyun.-. Se siente un poco peor después de que su plan de deshacerse del chico no ha funcionado

¿Por qué no te relajas? Mira, recuéstate, observa las nubes y verás que tus problemas no son tan grandes.-. El chico moreno lo miró con desconfianza pero hizo lo que le indicó sin saber exactamente por qué lo obedecía, aunque entendía medianamente la profundidad de sus palabras.-. ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

-Para alejarme de todos cuando tengo problemas

-Es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado antes. Yo también vengo muy a menudo

-¿Me has visto?

-Mejor dicho, te he escuchado. A veces cantas pero, te desafinas en las notas largas

-¡¿Y tú que sabes de música?!.-. Sus hormonas vuelven a controlarlo

-No mucho, pero puedo escuchar cuando alguien canta algo mal

-Y me vas a decir que tu cantas mucho

-Algo

-A ver

-Tengo sueño

-Jajaja lo que pasa es que no cantas, eres el clásico que solo se sienta a lo lejos a criticar pero que nunca se atreve a nada.-. El otro chico pierde toda la serenidad aunque no lo hace evidente

-¿O acaso será que tu eres el que se siente juzgado cuando en realidad a nadie le interesa cómo te sientes? No te creas tan especial.-. Se sienta súbitamente y empieza a inhalar con fuerza

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Querías escucharme cantar no? .-. Jala un par de veces más, y luego empezó a sacar la voz con suavidad. Jong lo miraba incrédulo y medianamente burlero. Después de aclarar su garganta comenzó a cantar una exquisita balada muy popular en la región, "Friend" se llamaba, conocida por la deleitante caricia de la voz del cantante original que manejaba a la perfección el cambio de tonos. Onew hacía los mismos cambios de una forma maravillosa. El moreno se lo quedó mirando ahora recargado sobre su codo no pudiendo creer que el chico con rostro dulce pudiera tener una voz tan hermosa. Onew se giró a mirarlo mientras cantaba sonrojándolo de inmediato, era como un muñeco de azúcar de los que van sobre el pastel, con su piel lisa y aterciopelada. Su boca era desproporcionadamente más grande que sus ojos ¡Pero qué hermosos labios tenía!. A pesar del sonrojo no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en su oscuridad. Con suavidad iba subiendo los tonos hasta llegar al máximo, seguro su voz podía escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda por el mecer de los árboles. Cuando pensó que no era posible subir un poco más, remató con una perfecta nota larga que se fundía con el viento y el trinar de las aves del atardecer. Delirante y sublime..-. ¿Te gustó?

-Mucho.-. Apenas se escuchó a si mismo

-¿te sientes mejor?.-. Destelló con una bella sonrisa

-Mejor, gracias. Vaya que cantas, deberías ser profesional

-Eso es lo que quiere mi mamá pero, no, creo que no es mi camino

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Una vida sencilla, la fama no me interesa, no sé, un negocio de venta de pollo.-. Dice con gran ilusión mirando a la nada, sus mejillas rosadas son hermosas y junta sus manos como pidiendo un deseo a una estrella, es como para tomarle una fotografía. Jong desvía la mirada para no seguirse perdiendo en todo lo que hace el chico

-¿Pollo?.-. ¿Qué adolescente piensa en vender pollo?

-Si, ¿acaso no es delicioso? Guisado, frito, adobado, con verduras,….¡Amo el pollo!

-Ah.-. Responde un tanto confundido con "su gran pasión pollívora"

-Si quieres te enseño a cantar

-¿En serio?

-Si, tienes muy buena voz, solo que ahorita te está cambiando, pero si la fortaleces desde ahora su proceso será más corto y madurará mucho mejor

A partir de ese día se ponían de a cuerdo para verse en las tardes y Onew le enseñaba muchas técnicas de respiración e impostación de la voz, realmente sabía bastante del tema. Amaba estar a su lado y cantar, pero nada lo hacía más feliz que de vez en cuando para relajarse cantaban alguna canción de moda. Era difícil seguirle el paso pero era genial unir sus voces.

Una tarde en particular empezaron a cantar juntos, en la peor postura que podían tomar: sentados en el pasto, pero solo se trataba de divertirse. Uno al lado del otro, con sus gargantas previamente calentadas, empezaron a entonar una difícil melodía. Onew estaba maravillado con cómo había mejorado Jong en tan poco tiempo. Se giró a mirarlo, abría su boca grande como le había enseñado y colgaba esos hermosos ojos de cachorro, se le veía tan alegre. Siguieron cantando sin quitase los ojos de encima, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano.

-Tienes bonitos ojos.- le dijo Onew sin soltarlo. El moreno solo sonrió apenado pero no se alejó un milímetro.

Así pasaron 2 años más. Se conocen muy bien, han compartido momentos buenos y malos, pero los malos se convierten en buenos estando juntos. Como en una ocasión en que Bling tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con su papá, en cuanto vio a Onew se le echó llorando a los brazos y este lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le acaricio la espalda y justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, lo sintió titubear y después le besó la mejilla. Desea sentir de nuevo sus labios pero no se atrevió a buscarlos, prefirió dejarse consentir solo las mejillas.

Pero después fue Onew, quien pasó por un momento terrible cuando su abuela murió, ahora el turno de secar sus lágrimas fue de Jonghyun. El chico al que tanto admiraba estaba destrozado, recordó aquella vez que lo sintió tan cerca. Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, eran tan suaves. Pegó sus narices y sus frentes, pero no fue suficiente. No pudo resistirse a inclinar su cabeza y rozar de nuevo sus labios.

De inmediato le correspondió tembloroso, pero tan tierno como siempre era él. Se sintió tan bien cuando lo jaló de los hombros para tenerlo más cerca. Ninguno de los 2 tenía mucha experiencia en eso de las artes de besar, pero el cosquilleo de sus estómagos les indicaba que lo estaban haciendo bien.

Por fin se separaron, se echaron a reír pero después se dieron un tierno abrazo que duró por largo rato, sus almas estaban felices juntas.

-La próxima vez que hagamos esto, que ninguno de los 2 esté llorando ¿Quieres?.-.. Onew solo asintió con la cabeza y Jong pudo sentir que su hombro se mojaba.

1 AÑO DESPUES

No importaba el clima, ellos se reunían cada tarde en el parque. Ese día era particularmente lluvioso pero por ningún motivo podían faltar a su cita. Todo el día se la pasan divagando en las nubes pensando en el otro.

Para cuando Onew llega, Jong ya lo está esperando con una sombrilla roja. Ya ni siquiera se saludaron bien, solo corrieron a una especie de cueva, no había nada más cercano. Ya bajo techo se empezaron a reír ¿Por qué preferían mojarse a simplemente verse al día siguiente? 24 horas era mucho tiempo.

-Estás helado Onew.-. Le frota los brazos

-Olvidé el paraguas en casa

-Te vas a enfermar

-Estoy bien.-. Pero sus dientes castañeaban del frío,

-Quítate la playera, te enfermarás

-No es para tanto

-¡Que te la quites! Y también los calcetines

-No.

A pesar de su fuerza, Onew perdió el forcejeo ante la agilidad de los movimientos de Bling. Cuando se dio cuenta la playera ya estaba saliendo de su cuello.

Muerto de la risa Jonghyun tenía la playera arrugada entre las manos y miró a Onew. Este estaba más sonrojado que nunca en su vida y se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de cubrir su desnuda piel. Siempre era en extremo recatado para vestir, jamás enseñaba mas allá de una camiseta de manga corta. De reojo volteó a ver a Jong, su imagen con su rostro de forma de manzana sonrojada era demasiado hermosa, casi angelical.

Onew prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos, no se sentía muy orgulloso de su figura además de que le parecía inapropiado exhibir la piel, por lo que el estar de ese modo frente a Jonghyun lo hacía que las mejillas se le pusieran de mil colores, su mirada lo ponía tan nervioso. Lo sintió aproximarse y apretó más fuerte los ojos, unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y un beso se depositó en su descuidado cuello. Luego el peso de Bling lo derribó al piso…

-Onew.-. Lo veía respirar agitado en su pecho

-¿Hnj?.-. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

-¿Te quedarás siempre a mi lado?

-Siempre que tú me lo permitas…eres tan diferente al chico peleonero que conocí

-Tú me cambiaste

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Onew no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Ahora celebraban el cumpleaños 18 de Jonghyun. Con nostalgia revisa sus viejas fotografías en las que se veían tan escuálidos y desproporcionados. Se mira al espejo, aunque su rostro sigue siendo infantil su cuerpo es mucho más robusto. Guarda todo, y antes de salir de casa no olvida la cajita con el presente que le dará a su querido cumpleañero.

Llega a lo que ahora es su nuevo lugar de reunión, un agradable café poco frecuentado, el parque ha quedado en el pasado, ya no son unos chiquillos. Aproximadamente 20 minutos después su vista se alegra con la llegada del motivo de casi todas sus sonrisas. Entra con sus clásicas playeras que parecen estar a punto de ser descaradas, pero siempre dejan la mejor parte de su anatomía a la imaginación.

En cuanto lo tiene a su alcance le da un fuerte abrazo, como si llevara años sin verlo. Piden un café y pastelillos

-¿Qué se siente ser un año más viejo?

-Eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo jajajaja. Pero, eso es lo de menos, tengo algo más importante que contarte

-¿Más importante que tu cumpleaños?

-Y por mucho…. Ah dios, casi no puedo hablar.-. Estaba hasta sonrojado

-¡Ya dime que es!

-Es que es demasiado fabuloso….¿recuerdas el demo que mande hace unas semanas a la disquera?

-Claro, si casi me la metiste en la boca

-Pues…¡Me llamaron ayer en la noche!

-¡Noooo!

-Si, me hablaron y ¡Quieren que haga hoy una prueba con ellos! Por eso no te lo dije ayer, quería que fuera sorpresa

-¿Y a qué hora debes estar allá?

-En 2 horas

-Pues mucha suerte

-No puedo ir sin ti. Acompáñame

-¿Y si no me dejan entrar?

-Nadie te niega el acceso a ninguna parte, eres demasiado lindo. Vamos, si estás conmigo estaré menos nervioso.-. Cuelga sus lindos ojos chantajeadores

-Claro que estaré a tu lado, todo el tiempo

-¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?.-. Le toma la mano como si estuvieran frente a un altar

-Hasta que la muerte, o el policía de la entrada, nos separe.

Beben su café con calma y Onew le entrega el presente que le llevó: una bonita cadena, discreta, con una sutil inscripción de "Te amo" en la cara interna. En agradecimiento recibió un dulce beso sabor a nuez con moka.

Una vez que terminan se retiran a la disquera. El moreno va temblando de nervios, es lo que ha soñado toda su vida, desde que se levanta hasta que se duerme se la pasa canturreando, los únicos momentos en los que hay algo más importante que cantar es cuando está con Onew. En el taxi va vocalizando y hasta el taxista lo felicita de lo bien que lo hace.

Cuando llegan a su destino Onew debe bajar a tirones a Bling porque de los nervios dice que ya no quiere entrar. Logra pasar la puerta principal y suben varios pisos, pero cuando llegan donde le harán las pruebas le piden al más alto que debe quedarse en la sala de espera. Resignado se deja caer en el sillón. Antes de entrar Jong besa la cadena que le regaló, eso le da más seguridad.

La prueba sale perfecta, los evaluadores quedan encantados con el talento del chico, lo tiene todo: voz, talento, carisma y belleza. Bien encaminado llegara muy lejos. Quedan en que lo ingresarán a una capacitación intensiva porque a pesar de la voz que tiene, deben trabajar muy duro para que deje de verse como un aficionado, ya después verán si es apto para ser presentado al público.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?.-. Casi lo ataca cuando lo ve salir después de una agónica espera de 4 horas

-¡les gustó! Y empezaré clase profesionales

-Sabía que lo harías bien, eres mi ruiseñor

-Todo gracias a ti.

La preparación profesional es muy pesada, más de lo que había podido imaginar. La pasaba entre clases de respiración, canto, baile, gimnasio para mejorar su figura, diseño de imagen y prácticas y prácticas de cómo se debe comportar una persona ante una cámara, un público, una entrevista, cada cosa era muy diferente y tantos detalles eran difíciles de recordar.

Amaba todo eso, pero le dejaba muy poco tiempo para ver a Onew. Lo extrañaba tanto, sus besos, sus sonrisas. Pero eso sí, cuando menos antes de dormir lo llamaba para arrullarse con hermosa voz.

AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES

Ahora Jonghyun está bien preparado y listo para su debut. Tiene tan buena suerte que lo escuchó alguien importante de la disquera y lo apoyó para que su primera presentación fuera en un popular programa que se transmitía los domingos a las 8 de la noche.

Está en el pasillo esperando a que lo llamen, brinca como boxeador, las manos le sudan, no deja de pensar en cosas fatalistas, porque seguro de los nervios se va a desentonar, se le va a olvidar la letra…. Siente un cálido abrazo, es su querido Onew que trata de reconfortarlo y le dice al oído _"relájate, eres el mejor y si brincas te agitarás"_. Con terror escuchó que lo llamaron por que después de comerciales era su turno.

Onew se queda mordiéndose los labios, quisiera quedarse a su lado porque lo vio más nervioso que nunca en su vida. Pero todo fue que dio el primer paso y cambió completamente, se vería serio y centrado, solo atinó a dar un largo suspiro, se veía tan bien con ese arreglo llamativo.

Todo salió, bueno, quisiera decir que perfecto pero eso se queda corto. En cuanto terminó de cantar el público se quedó mudo como por 5 segundos, en los cuales el chico se quedó mirando a todos muy confundido, pensando que no les gustó, justo ya se iba a poner a llorar cuando el público se puso de pie y lo ovacionó y vitoreó como no se había visto jamás en la televisión coreana a un principiante. Ya no pudo contener su llanto y terminó desplomándose de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, no esperó una respuesta como esa.

A Onew ya no le importó nada mas, se quitó de encima a los de seguridad y corrió hasta arrodillarse a su lado, le secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El también derramó 2 lágrimas. La felicidad de Jong, era su felicidad también.

AÑO Y 8 MESES DESPUES.

En la radio, la televisión, internet, en todos los medios Kim Jonghyun se ha convertido en el referente de talento y carisma, sus canciones no dejan de sonar, sus discos tienen excelentes ventas y su rostro aparece en todas las revistas.

Ahora debe salir cubierto ya sea por gorra o gafas porque la gente lo reconoce en la calle y el aún se avergüenza. Su vida ha dado un vuelco muy fuerte y le es difícil mantener los pies en la tierra, pero su ancla es su amado chico de piel clara, que le recuerda que hay un mundo fuera de todo lo que ahora está viviendo. Con solo uno de sus besos aterriza y vuelve a respirar el aroma del parque después de aquel día de lluvia tan especial hace algunos años.

Está preparándose para salir a dar un concierto, es la primera vez que se presentará en China y está muy nervioso. Tiene un cómodo camerino y se examina detalladamente en el luminoso espejo, quiere dar la mejor impresión. Tocan a su puerta y cede el paso. Entra un hombre entrado en años, muy mal encarado y con aires de superioridad, trae ropa más fina de la que jamás ha visto en su vida y un aroma a perfume que opacó los gigantescos arreglos de flores.

Se trataba de un empresario de la moda China y estaba interesado en contratarlo para que amenizara uno de sus desfiles. Jong se sintió honrado pero le suplicó que esos asuntos debía verlos también con su agente puesto que no podía tomar decisiones por su cuenta, sin embargo el empresario le dejó entre ver que estaba consciente que era algo fuera de la agenda planeada y está dispuesto a "darle una generosa compensación por las molestias"

El concierto fue todo un éxito, cientos de fanáticos coreando sus canciones y fuera del lugar todos con pancartas con su nombre, era como un sueño. Ya en el hotel su agente se sentó a platicar muy seriamente con él. El empresario de la moda había ofrecido una cantidad desorbitarte con tal de que amenizara su evento, y obviamente iba a aceptar a pesar de que eso iba a poner en jaque toda su agenda.

No le importó, se sintió engrandecido de que fuera tomado en cuenta para algo como eso. En cuanto su agente se retiró se puso a investigar quién era esa persona. Resultó ser un influyente inversionista que tenía bajo su poder una de las marcas más importantes de ropa tanto para hombre como para mujer. Muy cotizado no solo en Asia si no también en Europa y América. Solo los mejores eran invitados a participar en su evento.

Con una enorme sonrisa se acostó a dormir, se empezaba a ganar un lugar en la farándula, eso era lo que tanto había soñado, solo pudo mandarle un rápido e mail a Onew, pero antes de dormir besó su cadena que le regaló, hubiera preferido besar sus labios.

El lugar era fastuoso, gente de la más alta sociedad estaba reunida, la pasarela iluminada y todo en perfecto orden, nada menos para el nivel de presentación que se iba a hacer. Tras bambalinas todos corrían histéricos. Pero para el cantante todo era demasiado glamoroso, seres hermosos lo rodeaban, no podía creer que existieran personas como esas en el mundo, con un "algo" muy especial que hacían que los voltearas a ver.

Se quedó en un rincón a observar todo el movimiento. Las personas tenían libretas en las manos y anotaban los números de los modelos que les iban gustando, al final del evento se hacían los pedidos para tomarles las medidas para confeccionar las prendas. Pensó que el trabajo de modelo era más sencillo, pero tenían una presión incluso mayor a la suya y eso que su disquera lo estaba casi amenazando de muerte puesto que esto sería una catapulta a su carrera.

Al fin era su turno, salió llenando el lugar con su melodiosa voz, más o menos se fijó cómo es que se movían los modelos y los trataba de imitar, lucía muy bien. Al final solo recibió un monótono aplauso, mucho decir para esa clase de personas.

Al final del evento fue invitado a compartir pasarela con los modelos y el diseñador, no le agradó que todos eran más altos que el pero ser aclamado por esos grupos era bastante reconfortante.

Ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro, se giró y se encontró con una escultura de carne y hueso. Enormes ojos castaños, nariz y sonrisa perfecta, seguro era uno de los modelos.

-Habrá una celebración saliendo de aquí ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Eh….

-Se ponen muy bien sobre todo cuando ya avanzó la noche

-Errr.-. Aun no salía del trance

-Te vienes conmigo en mi auto, vendrán otros chicos también.-. Lo jaló de la muñeca sin siquiera esperar una respuesta definitiva.

El cantante solo miraba de un lado a otro siendo arrastrado ente la multitud. Lo llevaron a través del estacionamiento hasta que llegaron a una zona llena de costosos deportivos, se acercaron a uno particularmente flamante, amarillo. El "monumento" le abrió la puerta. En la parte trasera se subieron otros 2 chicos igual de hermosos.

Ya dentro del auto ellos mismos se presentaron, el que le habló primero era Minho, el modelo encargado de los tajes formales mas cotosos, el otro era Key, especializado en ropa de fantasía y Taemin, una interesante propuesta de que un chico de rasgos andróginos modele ropa femenina, todo un éxito, no por nada el mejor pagado de la compañía.

El cantante se sentía que no encajaba entre ellos, eran muy "despiertos" a pesar de su juventud. Se expresaban como si ya fueran muy adultos y contaban de sus viajes y conocidos famosos. El solo se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír.

Ya en la fiesta el ensordecedor tamboreo lo dejó con los oídos tapados. Incontables personas pasaban de un lado a otro con atuendos llamativos, se saludaban entre ellos muy conocidos. Un par de hermosas chicas de aspecto de gacela caminaron directo a ellos y de inmediato se colgaron del cuello de Minho, este las tomó con fuerza de la cintura y las besó. Sin darles la menor importancia siguió caminando y después fue un chico el que hizo lo mismo. El pobre Jong estaba totalmente confundido con ese ambiente liberal que empezó a notar. Gente por todos lados, pero nadie solo, muy pocos conversaban, la mayoría tenían sus lenguas muy ocupadas en otras cosas que no eran platicar. Ahí no había diferencias: hombre y mujer, mujer con mujer, hombre con hombre, viejo con joven. Se sintió turbado pero al mismo tiempo quiso ser parte de eso.

Minho lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile, en el camino le robó un par de tragos a un mesero. De un sorbo lo bebió y él lo imitó sintiendo de inmediato que la fuerte bebida, que no supo reconocer lo que era, le calentaba todo el interior de su cuerpo. De inmediato se colaron al centro y comenzaron a mecerse algo descoordinados, no había mucho espacio para moverse. El modelo fácilmente lo hechizó con sus encantos, no le tomó mucho tiempo apoderarse de sus labios y estrujarse tan fuerte contra el que podía sentir cada detalle de su ser.

La noche siguió avanzando y Jong ya estaba completamente perdido entre en alcohol y las expertas caricias del modelo que ya le habían invadido por debajo de la ropa. Su cuerpo se erizó cuando le dijo al oído _"vamos a mi departamento"_ y al igual que en la pista de baile se dejó llevar.

Luego tuvo un lapso de ausencia entre la fiesta y el departamento, solo a veces veía la calle por el vidrio. Llegaron a un bonito lugar, había una sala de pie negra, otro lapso, luego el recostado con Minho sobre él, otro lapso, un gran delirio, lapso, imágenes confusas que lo mareaban, último lapso hasta que la luz del sol le lastimó los ojos.

Los ojos le dolían, la cabeza le dolía, todo le dolía, pero no tanto como le dolió la vergüenza del cómo se descubrió: los pies en la almohada, sobre de él estaba Minho, desnudos, solo con la sábana cubriéndolos, y una extraña punzada conocida que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Minho fue abriendo también pesadamente los ojos, los traía tremendamente hinchados, pero aún así era sexy. A pesar de ello lo hizo a un lado y se sentó intentando que la sangre llegara a su cerebro, lo sentía seco. Minho le acarició los hombros y le dijo bajito "_eres mejor de lo que pensé"_ ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¡Una completa estupidez! Pesado caminó al sanitario y se miró al espejo, su semblante era terrible, pero la cadena que Onew le había regalado brillaba en su cuello, la acarició sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. Solo atinó a buscar su ropa y salió casi corriendo de ahí a pesar de las súplicas del alto por que se quedara a su lado.

2 días después recibió una llamada, al contestar reconoció de inmediato la gruesa voz que le dijo _"Eres muy escurridizo, pero no fue tan difícil conseguir tu teléfono" _ sabía que debía colgarle pero no pudo. Le gustaba escuchar su voz y de inmediato algunos recuerdos sueltos pero un poco más claros llegaron a su memoria, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Terminó aceptando un inocente café, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Quedaron que verse en un lugar. Una hora antes Jonghyun se arreglaba detenidamente cuidando cada detalle, quería darle una buena impresión al modelo. 15 minutos antes de que saliera tocaron a su puerta, un uniformado hombre le dijo que iba de parte de Minho y que tenía la instrucción de llevarlo con él a su cita.

Sintió rara la palabra, pero le gustó. Tomó su chamarra de cuero y siguió al hombre que lo condujo a un bonito auto negro, lo llevó a la zona más exclusiva y lo dejó en un glamoroso bar. Desde que entró lo recibieron como un rey y sin preguntarle nada lo llevaron a un privado donde Minho ya lo esperaba apabullantemente hermoso, con fina ropa negra. Lo recibió entregándole una copa.

Su plática era muy interesante, bastante animado aunque claro que no pudo evitar la pregunta clave

-¿Cómo supiste dónde me hospedaba?

-Jaja, para mi no es nada difícil obtener información, tengo conocidos en todas partes. Además, un fan siempre sabe lo que hace su artista favorito.

-¿Te gustan mis canciones?

-Me gusta todo de ti. Por eso cuando supe que estarías en el desfile me apoderé de ti antes de que otro me ganara. Eres mucho más atractivo en persona. .-. El bajito sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago de que un chico como Minho le hablara y lo mirara de ese modo.-. ¿Te gustaría conocer una de las oficinas de la agencia para la que trabajo?

Por supuesto que Jonghyun quería conocer un lugar como ese. Sin dudarlo abordó el deportivo amarillo que lo llevó a un impresionante edificio. Cuando entraron todos los miraban impresionados, sobre todo a Minho que se movía con singular gracia, sin hacer el menor ruido con sus zapatos. Le mostró los sets donde se hacían las sesiones de fotografías. En uno de ellos encontraron a un fotógrafo que saludó al modelo con exceso de efusividad, pero miró a Jong de arriba abajo.

-¿Acaso no eres Kim Jonghyun?

-Si, ¿me conoce?.-. Incluso fuera de su país ya lo ubican

-Claro, un rostro tan peculiar como el tuyo no lo olvido tan fácil. ¿Me permites hacerte unas fotografías?

-¿Ahorita?

-Si, en este momento estás perfecto

-Pero…no vengo preparado.-. Minho ya lo estaba empujando para que se colocara al centro

-Vamos Jong.-. le dijo el modelo acomodándole el cabello con los dedos.-. Es uno de los fotógrafos más cotizados del mundo y jamás lo había visto que le pidiera una fotografía a nadie, aprovéchalo.

El cantante solo se dejó que le pusieran algo de polvo y labial. El fotógrafo empezó a caminar a su alrededor capturando sus gestos al hablar y sonreír. Al principio estaba muy tenso, pero poco a poco se fue soltando siguiendo los consejos de Minho. Luego les tomó unas fotos a los 2 juntos. Se veían tan sensuales sobre todo cuando Minho jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

Después de las fotos lo llevó a una sala donde estaban las fotografías de los mejores modelos que había tenido la compañía, por supuesto que estaba la suya. Estaban muy entretenidos cuando entró el empresario que lo contrató para cantar. Saludó a Minho con gran respeto y un gesto de aprobación para el cantante. Le dijo que esperaba no fuera la última vez que trabajara para su compañía porque tenía algunas otras propuestas que hacerle para la nueva campaña que estaba preparando. Se retiró dejando pasmados a los chicos con su singular personalidad.

-Eres muy respetado aquí ¿Verdad Minho?

-Soy muy respetado en todo el mundo Jonghyun, no soy un cualquiera.-. Lo va acorralando con su pecho hasta que la pared pone el límite.-. Y tú también eres muy especial.-. Le acaricia la mejilla.-. Con solo una noche y mira cómo me tienes. Un cantante y un modelo, podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos.-. Le roba un apasionado beso que le saca un quejido al más bajito y lo atrae contra su cuerpo jalándolo de la cintura. Era un experto besador, con solo utilizar su lengua podía nublar la mente de cualquiera. Al soltarlo lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose satisfecho del estado en que lo había dejado, solo tuvo que hacerle una señal con los ojos para darle a entender que lo llevaría de nuevo a su departamento. Jonghyun solo se dejó llevar, había perdido su voluntad ante los ojos castaños.

Terminó sus trabajos en China, pasó por Malasia y regresó a Corea. Ya lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, sonriente y transparente como siempre, su hermoso Onew. 2 meses habían pasado volando, pero solo estaría por un par de semanas y ahora se iría a Japón, era muy solicitado por esos lugares.

Mientras caminaba hacía el, lo vio tan sencillo, ya no le causó ese regocijo de antes. No tenía una pizca de ese glamour y experiencia que Minho transpiraba en cada poro. Le pareció como un niño de primaria, un fanático mas.

-¡Jong!, **MI** Jong.-. Le dijo sobre los labios cuando por fin lo abrazó. Sus ojos brillaban como luceros. Él le correspondió efusivamente el abrazo, era tan tierno.-. Te extrañé mucho

-Y yo a ti. Te necesito.-. Le dijo jadeante al oído.-. Vámonos de aquí

-Jong, tu no eres así.-. Le responde pícaro pero si muy sorprendido de su comportamiento

-No tengo mucho tiempo, en la tarde debo ir a la disquera.

Se lo llevó a un costoso hotel. No perdió un segundo y le empezó a arrancar la ropa al chico. Onew se quedó inmóvil, le parecía muy excitante la actitud de su novio pero no era el mismo que se fue. Este es salvaje y dominante, mucho más maduro que antes. Sus caricias, sus besos, los movimientos de su cadera, eran los de alguien muy experimentado ¿Qué había pasado en su tiempo fuera?

Onew sintió una punzada en su corazón al sospechar la respuesta, pero ahora lo tenía de nuevo a su lado. Se aferró a su espalda y le mordió el cuello, incluso el sabor de su piel era diferente, mucho más enervante. Cuando terminó en su interior sintió un ardor que le recorrió hasta las piernas, no había sido muy cuidadoso con él.

Solo reposó un rato, después se levantó y se metió a dar un baño. Se arregló mientras Onew se vestía, pero este no le quitaba la vista de encima ¿Qué le había pasado a su chico? Pero sonrió de nuevo al verle que en su cuello brillaba la cadena que le había regalado, se estaba preocupando por nada. Era el nuevo brillo de famoso lo que lo había abrumado, nada más que eso.

Se fueron juntos a la disquera en un taxi y en la puerta se despidieron con un tierno beso, lo vio entrar con un andar diferente, como de modelo. Incluso la forma agarrar su saco era glamoroso. _"La fama le sienta bien"_. Feliz de tener un novio como ese regresó a su casa haciendo planes de lo que harían juntos los pocos días que tenían antes de que se fuera a Japón.

Mientras tanto en la disquera, Jonghyun camina por los pasillos con un temple que no tiene un asomo del chico tímido que llegó a hacer una audición. Con autoridad solicita que el jefe del lugar lo atienda por que quiere hablar acerca de unos puntos de su contrato con los cuales no está muy de a cuerdo.

En los días que se queda en la ciudad ve muy poco a Onew, pero cada vez que se encuentra con él lo disfruta al máximo, le encanta su carita sonrojada al entrar al hotel, cuando tenga tiempo de comprar un departamento se ahorrará el tener que estar alquilando lugares. Es tan dócil como un gatito. A veces él le dice que quiere que mejor platiquen de lo que ha visto en otros lugares, a Jong le parece una pérdida de tiempo si lo que más quiere es tomarlo una y otra vez.

Unas horas antes de abordar su vuelo para Japón recibe un mensaje de Minho que le dice: _"Ya no pude verte en Corea, pero te alcanzaré en Japón, guarda energía para mi"_ sonriente guarda el teléfono, por el espejo ve que en la otra habitación Onew se está vistiendo. Camina hasta él y lo abraza por la espalda, le besa el cuello dejándole una gran marca negra y sobre el oído le dice:_"Y no quiero que intentes borrártela hasta que vuelva, eres mío"._ Remata con un beso sobre la mancha

JAPON

En el aeropuerto hay un número considerable de fanáticos que esperan a llegada el cantante. Deben sacarlo por la puerta trasera para llevarlo en camioneta blindada a su hotel. Tendrá 2 presentaciones con lleno total y algunas entrevistas para los programas más importantes del país.

Le parecen chocantes todas las indicaciones de su agente, el ya sabe cómo manejarse con el público, tiene la suficiente experiencia para ello. Simplemente guarda silencio y finge que presta atención cuando en realidad solo está pensando en el modelo del que muy pronto tendrá noticias.

Mientras tanto, Minho ve en la televisión la llegada de Jonghyun, le gustas sus ojos pícaros con los que saluda, se relame los labios cuando pasan el gracioso accidente de que al echarse la maleta al hombro se le reventó el botón de la camisa, su grueso cuello quedó un poco más expuesto mostrando unas sensuales venitas. Del buró toma una bonita caja alargada de terciopelo negra, la destapa y acaricia el contenido, la vuelve a cerrar y se hunde en la almohada, le encanta ese cantante.

En la noche le manda un mensaje, de que enviará a alguien para que lo lleven a su hotel y pueda darle su "bienvenida" en esta primera visita a Japón. Jonghyun ya esperaba esa llamada, sonríe de lado y se sigue arreglando, el modelo tiene mucha suerte de que esté a su lado ¿O no?

A eso de las 7 de la noche pasan por él, a pesar de la reprimenda de su agente ya le prometió que regresará a tiempo para su entrevista de las 9 de la mañana. Con fastidio aborda el auto que ya no le parece tan glamoroso como antes. Minho lo recibe con un apasionado beso que reblandece las piernas del otro chico, platican solo un poco, porque el plan de Minho es llevarlo al antro más cotizado de la ciudad, en el cual él tiene carta abierta.

Les da mucha risa la gente que está afuera rogando por que los dejen entrar, ellos solo se acercan y les abren el paso mostrándose muy respetuosos al saludar.

Minho tenía razón, ese debía ser el mejor lugar no solo de la ciudad, sino de todo Japón. Por supuesto que se acomodaron en la zona V.I.P donde estaban otros famosos que Jonghyun conocía muy bien y que nunca pensó poder conocer en persona. Pero se quedó pasmado al ver que también estaba Changmin, un cantante muy famoso por las notas altas que podía alcanzar. En cuanto Changmin vio a Minho lo llamó para que se sentara con él en el sillón. Le tuvieron que presentar a Jonghyun, era un cantante aún muy nuevo como para que Changmin lo conociera, pero al ver que era amigo de Minho eso lo convertía en miembro del selecto grupo.

Las interminables rondas de bebidas comenzaron a correr algunas personas se acercaban intentando ver si lograban cuando menos que los demás los vieran cerca de ellos, solo bastaba una mirada para que entendieran que se habían acercado al lugar equivocado.

Ya con algunos alcoholes encima, Changmin comenzó a ser muy juguetón con Minho. Jonghyun se molestó por ello:

-No deberías de molestarte chaparrito.-. Changmin le habla al oído.-. Esto es así ¿O pensabas que Minho era solo tuyo?

-Es que el apenas está aprendiendo de este ambiente ¿Verdad Jong? Tu puedes estar con quien quieras, a mi no me molestará, o si quieres, puedes sentarte en medio de nosotros.-. Minho fue el que se levantó para dejarlo al centro.-. En lo que te acostumbras a cómo se usa aquí

-Te prefiero a ti Minho.-. Changmin quisiera deshacerse del aburrido novato

-Deberías conocer a Jong, es tan… bueno

-Es la primera vez que te escucho expresarte así de alguien, me está dando curiosidad

-Es todo tuyo

-¡Minho!.-. El novato abre grande sus ojos

-Yo estaré con ustedes, ay ¡Relájate! Solo salimos de fiesta. Te estresas demasiado

Jonghyun se convirtió en el centro de atención de los chicos. Cuando el bar dejó de ser divertido se fueron al departamento de Changmin. El más bajito no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan extasiado que solo se dejaba llevar por los chicos, el delicioso adormecimiento en el cuerpo que le produjo el alcohol acrecentaba las sensaciones. Se sabía deseado y eso le daba más seguridad en sí mismo. Comenzó a tomar una actitud mucho más dominante haciendo sonreír a los chicos que gustosos comenzaron a ceder. Jamás pensó que pudiera tener esa capacidad de imposición.

-Changmin…como puedes ver ya no me molesta que estés "en" Minho

6:00 A.M

El taladrante sonido del celular de Jonghyun los hizo despertar ¡Eso era tan inhumano! Solo habían dormido un par de horas, pero el manager lo amenazó de muerte de que tenía que estar en el estudio en 40 minutos sino quería que de verdad tomaran medidas con él.

Fastidioso como se había vuelto, cubrió su agenda del día. Quedó muy bien en todos los programas, comió ligero para su presentación en la noche. Cantó magnífico. Descansó un poco, al siguiente día volvió a salir de fiesta, conoció nuevas e interesantes personas. Eso de ser famoso le estaba gustando demasiado, era justo lo que él quería para su vida.

Mientras tanto en Corea, un tierno chico con rasgos de conejo, ve embelesado las nuevas fotos de su exitoso novio. Es tan atractivo en el escenario, y está recibiendo las mejores críticas. Es justo lo que se merece. Además, se siente orgulloso de que él lo ayudó a que fuera desarrollando sus talentos.

-¡Ese es **MI** Jong!.-. Dice con orgullo antes de apagar la computadora

UNA NOCHE

- Bling.-. Minho lo mira a los ojos.-. Te tengo un regalo

-¡Me encantan los regalos!.-. Atento lo ve tomar una cajita negra de terciopelo y se la pone en las manos

- Espero que te guste. abre y encuentra una hermosa cadena que en algunos puntos tiene un pequeño diamante de muy buen gusto

-¡Es hermosa! Gracias, el oro blanco es divino

- jajaja no es oro blanco, es platino ¿Crees que te regalaría algo tan común como el oro? No, tú vales más que eso.-. Le pone las manos en el cuello y le quita la cadena que le había regalado Onew.-. Esta baratija no es digna de ti.-. La avienta al piso y le pone su valiosa joya.

Jonghyun siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho cuando ve la cadena sobre la alfombra roja. La cadena de Minho pesa el triple y es mucho más brillante. Le sonríe y lo derriba sobre la cama, pero al día siguiente, antes de que el modelo se despierte, recoge la cadena de Onew y la guarda entre sus cosas no sin antes darle un beso.

En todas las revistas sale el escándalo del momento: el famoso cantante Kim Jonghyun debe sostener una relación amorosa con el cotizado súper modelo Choi Minho. Se les ha visto juntos en restaurantes, saliendo de espectáculos o de casa de algún otro famoso. Pero eso no sería tan escandaloso si no fuera por las veces que los han captado en bares en estado que puede catalogarse como "mucho más que inconveniente" o entrando o saliendo de algún hotel. 2 chicos talentosos y atractivos, definitivamente son la pareja de moda.

Sin embargo, en Corea, el sencillo chico avienta las revistas contra la pared. Siente un gran dolor en el pecho al ver a su amado chico con ese despampanante modelo. No podía siquiera esperarlo para preguntarle si aquello era cierto, las fotos hablaban por si solas. Siempre abrazados o dándose apasionados besos, pero eso no era lo peor: ahora de su cuello cuelga una cadena que no es la que él le regaló y que no deja ni a sol ni sombra, así que no puede ser un accesorio de moda, seguro ese tipo se la regaló

Pero no podía dejar de torturarse viendo las fotos, sería tan simple no comprar las revistas, pero ¡No!, en cuanto veía que algo hablaba de la pareja del momento, él la compraba aunque terminara tirándola o quemándola. No podía culparlo, había sido absorbido por ese mundo, pero él lo amaba con toda su alma y no se lo sacaría tan fácilmente, tal vez le tome años superarlo.

Se anuncia el regreso de Jonghyun a la Capital coreana. Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, el aeropuerto está lleno de gente entre fanáticos, prensa y seguridad.

El chico llega con unos glamorosos lentes de armazón de pasta ultra grueso, sin embargo, le dan un atractivo especial a su peculiar mandíbula. Mira para todos lados con su confiada sonrisa, busca entre el público a cierta personita en particular, sin embargo al darse cuenta que no está frunce el seño, recuerda que está la prensa, y recupera su temple habitual y enamora a las cámaras con su brillante carisma.

En su hotel revisa su celular, su mail, no tiene ningún mensaje de Onew ¡Eso no puede ser! Ahora que lo recuerda, tiene mucho tiempo que no tiene noticias de él, por estar tan ocupado no notó ese _insignificante_ detalle.

2 días después sigue sin tener noticias del chico, no puede ser que no sepa que ha regresado a la ciudad, si sus entrevistas son repetidas en todos los canales a todas horas. ¿Qué se está pensando? Está bien, lo extraña tanto que el mismo irá a buscarlo.

Para lograr lo que pareciera una misión imposible, alquila un sencillo auto y se escabulle para buscar a su chico. No lo localiza en ninguna parte, ni en el café, ni en las calles que frecuenta. Recuerda dónde vive, la casera le dijo que el chico trabaja en un lugar cercano, si se apura puede alcanzarlo.

Metiendo velocidad al auto llega hasta donde le indicaron, puede ver a Onew caminando cabizbajo con un saco de un beige triste, no se parece mucho al chico que conoce. Le llama 2 veces con la bocina hasta que capta su atención, se empareja a él y le abre la puerta

-Vamos sube.-. Le lanza una lida sonrisa

-No gracias.-. Le responde cortante y acelera el paso

-Oh, un Onew serio, ¿Tuviste un día difícil? No me hagas esperar

-…-. Sigue avanzando

-No tengo tanto tiempo, será mejor que subas al auto y nos vayamos a pasar bien la tarde

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu modelito para que te complazca? O qué ¿Lo tiene del tamaño de mi meñique?.-. No se detiene

-Así que es eso. Podemos platicarlo, el no significa nada para mí.

-No voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien como tú. Ya tienes una vida nueva, pues bien, me da mucho gusto, pero deja de quitarme el tiempo.

-¡Tú eres el que me quita el tiempo!.-. Frena el auto y casi corre hasta ponerse frente a él.-. Quiero estar contigo

-Siempre quieres estar conmigo ¿no? Solo eso. Las últimas veces que nos hemos visto solo ha sido para lo mismo

-Y te encanta

-Me encantaba, porque pensé que me querías, pero ahora regresas después de estar con otro y de nuevo me propones que me vaya contigo para que "pasemos juntos la tarde"…no, no estoy dispuesto a ser tu juguete

-¡Bien! Bien, veo que no quieres hablar. Está bien, pero deberías sentirte honrado de que yo, Kim Jonhyun, hasta me haya tomado la molestia de seguirte por varias calles con tal de verte

-Su majestad, puede retirarse y no volver a buscarme nunca, no estoy para servirlo.-. Se sintió tan ofendido con esas palabras. Ahora lo veía como un ser inferior ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Nos veremos muy pronto, lo sé.-. Regresa a su auto lleno de coraje, nadie puede rechazar a Jonghyun, nadie.

Deja pasar otros 3 días y no tiene noticias de Onew, ¿Cree que lo está castigando? Pero si no tiene a Minho, con qué va a entretenerse. El debe de ser más accesible puesto que dice que lo quiere ¿no es así? Por lo tanto tendrá que recordarle cuánto lo ama, cuánto lo desea….

Va a buscarlo a la salida de su nuevo empleo que a sus ojos es mediocre, lo sigue en el auto sigilosamente hasta que lo ve dar vuelta en una solitaria calle. Ahí lo alcanza y lo deja inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza. Onew no supo nada, iba muy descuidado, solo sintió un gran dolor y su vista se apagó.

Adolorido abre los ojos, no sabe dónde está. Gira su rostro a un lado y encuentra a Jonghyun inclinado sobre de un buró e inhala algo de ahí. Se da cuenta de que está en una cama, desnudo y…demasiado adolorido de un modo "peculiar"

-¿Qué me hiciste?.-. Pregunta lleno de ira, por lo que capta la atención del chico que deja lo que está haciendo

-Buenos días Onew, al fin despertaste…estuvo muy bueno jaja

-¡no puede ser!...tu.-. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y encoje las piernas

-Bah, no finjas, "Onew el virginal" tantas veces que hemos estado juntos, ya debe ser normal para ti

-Me…me…tomaste.-. Su rostro se arruga con dolor, las lágrimas corren en ríos por sus mejillas

-Como por lo visto una marca en el cuello no fue suficiente para recordarte que eres mío, tal vez una marca en el alma si lo haga

-¡Y encima estás drogado!.-. Mira el polvo blanco sobre el buró.-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Co- co…como.-. Casi no puede hablar.-. Yo te amaba y tú me…has traicionado de todas las formas posibles

-Bájale, bájale, lo disfrutaste.-. Le palmotea la cara

-¡MALDITO!.-. Le avienta la mano y se levanta de golpe.-. ¡No lo hubiera pensado de ti! Eres un ruin, un desgraciado. Ya no eres el Jong del que me enamoré, o tal vez nunca lo fuiste. -. Se levanta y empieza a buscar su ropa a pesar del dolor de piernas.-. ¿Sabes que puedo demandarte?

-Y todos te van a creer que **YO** te ..disfruté sin tu consentimiento. Déjame que me ría

-¿Quién eres? Te desconozco…¡TE ODIO!.-. A medio vestir se salió de la habitación.

Jonghyun se quedó todavía un rato disfrutando de los efectos de lo que acababa inhalar. Luego de 40 minutos se durmió susurrando muy bajito _"Onew, mi conejito"._

En cuanto llega a su casa, Onew se avienta a la cama y hunde su rostro en la almohada, está tan lastimado. Jamás pensó que el corazón pudiera dolerle de ese modo. ¿Acaso nunca lo quiso? Todas la cosas que han compartido ¿Fueron falsas? O simplemente su nueva vida lo había cambiado. Qué más daba, ya nada valía la pena. Jamás había amado a nadie en su vida, solo a él, fue un amor muy joven que fue madurando junto con ellos, ahora no concebía la vida sin él. Se juró jamás volver a amar a nadie, ya no podía, el corazón se le secó. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos volvió a preguntar:

"¿Por qué si yo te amo?"

Ya había oscurecido cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Por un segundo no supo dónde estaba hasta que los recuerdos le llegaron cómo un balde de agua

-¿QUE HE HECHO?.-. Se llevó las manos a la cara al recordar las imágenes de cuando llegó con Onew inconsciente, lo aventó a la cama, y ahí como un vil animal lo hizo suyo sin su consentimiento.

Algunas veces arrugó los ojos, lágrimas hicieron un camino, el aroma de su piel entre frutal y floral, como la primera vez que lo descubrió. A pesar de su inconsciencia era hermoso. Lo amaba tanto que no resistió el hecho de que tal vez lo hubiera abandonado y por eso, envalentonado por polvos mágicos, es que ha hecho el acto más cruel que un ser humano puede cometer: lastimar a un ser puro que su único crimen fue amarte.

No resistía el remordimiento. Se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida ¿Y eso de qué valía? El mal ya estaba hecho. Ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿Ir a decirle "perdóname"? Si tomaba la decisión de demandarlo como le dijo, el lo aceptaría, tal vez en prisión pagaría un poco lo que hizo. ¿Cómo pudo atentar contra el ser más noble y valioso de la tierra?

Salió al balcón y miró hacia abajo, era la altura suficiente para no despertar jamás. No le importó estar desnudo, el viento nocturno le calaba la piel y casi congelaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Puso un pie en la barandilla y haciendo equilibrio logró subir. Miró a la ciudad con sus luces intermitentes por todos lados. Abrió los brazos de par en par para simular unas alas. El corazón le latía con fuerza, solo era cuestión de mover un milímetro el pie o soltar la fuerza del estómago, para comenzar una carrera sin fin y con suerte caer en el infierno, que es lo menos que se merecía.

Levantó el pie derecho, pero el corazón le latió tan fuerte que en vez de hacerlo hacia adelante, lo hizo hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó aparatosamente en el piso del balcón llorando más amargo, encima de todo, era un cobarde que no tenía el valor de terminar con su vida cuando el acaba de destruir una.

Patéticamente regresó a gatas al interior y volvió a subir a la cama. Aún olía a él. Tomó una posición fetal y volvió a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Una semana después fue de nuevo a buscarlo a su trabajo, lo vio salir pálido y con los ojos clavados en el piso, no era ni la sombra del alegre cascabel que amaba. Intentó salir del auto, correr hasta el, abrazarlo, gritarle cuánto lo amaba…pero no pudo, la vergüenza lo hizo solo pegar la frente en el volante ¿Cómo tener cara para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos? Encendió el motor y se alejó del lugar.

Una semana más tarde llega a su puerta un atractivo modelo que viene adornado con su preciosa sonrisa. Trae consigo una rosa roja y en cuanto el cantante le abre la puerta le acaricia el rostro con ella y después se la pone en la mano:

-Una rosa, para la flor de mi vida.-. Deposita un beso en su mejilla

-Yo…Minho…debemos hablar.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Minho, ¡perdóname! Pero debo pedirte que te marches

-No Jonghyun, dime ¿Qué hice mal?.-. Sus ojos se humedecen.-. Lo que sea, pídeme lo que sea, por ti lo haré.-. Lo toma de los hombros pero el cantante huye

-Simplemente no puedo.-. De una mesa de centro toma la cajita de terciopelo.-. Ten, te la regreso

-No puedes, es tu cadena, te la di…porque te amo

-Pero si ya no vamos a ser nada no es justo que yo la conserve. Acéptala por favor y…vete.-. Trata de aguantar el nudo en su garganta.

-Está bien, se que tal vez estas en un momento difícil y necesitas tu espacio. Me iré para ya no importunarte mas pero…regresaré

-No lo hagas

-Nos vemos pronto, mi ruiseñor.-. La misma palabra que le dijo Onew hace tanto tiempo cuando fue a su primer audición. En cuanto Minho salió se echó a llorar de rodillas al piso

Por más que Minho le rogó, por todos los medios posibles, Jonghyun lo terminó definitivamente. Le dolió mucho verlo así, sin embargo, no podía compararse con el dolor de estar separado de Onew, no pensó que lo amara de ese modo, o mejor dicho, que se pudiera amar de ese modo.

Onew era su vida, su universo y aunque quería mucho a Minho, no era comparable. Lo arruinó todo, para siempre, ya nada podía tener significado. Su castigo sería vivir, vivir por mucho tiempo y sufrir hasta que se le acabe el último aliento.

45 AÑOS DESPUES

Jonghyun está en su cómoda cabaña de descanso. Ahora, con los años encima, tuvo que retirarse de la música para quedar como los grandes y no esperar hasta que el tiempo lo deteriore aún más.

Tuvo algunos amoríos furtivos, pero jamás como cuando estuvo con Minho y mucho menos con Onew ¿Qué se haría de ellos? Ya no los volvió a ver.

Se mira en el espejo, ahora muchas arrugas marcan su piel, sus ojos se hicieron más caídos de lo que ya eran. Toma la foto que tiene encajada en la esquina del espejo. En ella se ve con una amplísima sonrisa a un jovencito de aspecto de porcelana con unos gigantescos anteojos curvados de los bordes ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Luego se mira al cuello y aprieta con fuerza la gastada cadena que ya tiene muy borrosa la inscripción de "_te amo"_.

-Jamás pude olvidarme de ti o amar a nadie más. Tú fuiste mi todo y mi condena se sigue cumpliendo, he sufrido tanto tu ausencia. Mi vida está vacía. Jamás podré arrancarte de mi piel ¿Verdad?.-. La besa y regresa a guardar el álbum de fotos de aquella sesión que tuvo con Minho hace tantos años, aunque también le incluyó fotos con su querido Onew. Con el que pasará todas las tardes, hasta que no haya un amanecer más.

**F.I.N**


End file.
